


Puzzle Pieces

by baekbuns (mumz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon, Non-Graphic Smut, brief mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/baekbuns
Summary: Chanyeol compares Baekhyun to a puzzle piece.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so hopefully i didn't blow it lmao *sorrynotsorry* .. there's not a lot of plot going on, and this was partially inspired by Sam Smith's cover of Nirvana's 'Safe With Me'.
> 
> thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated! :) hopefully i'll start writing more in the future and maybe something less depressing lol

 

 

 

Chanyeol watches silently.

Leaning against the wall, he observes the way Byun Baekhyun flaunts around the practice room, all wide smiles, loud barks of laughter and over the top gestures.

He’s messing around with Jongdae this time, his slim fingers dragging over the screen of his phone as the skinny boy groans and tries to kick him to the side— _Byun! You annoying little shit!_ —trying to rescue his car from bursting into flames.

But soon enough he’s shoving his phone sideways to an unamused Kyungsoo as he darts forward, a war cry booming through the walls as he lurches and fails to grab a hold of Baekhyun, promising death as Kyungsoo merely rolls his eyes, thumb sliding over the screen to start a new game.

“Fucking dumbos..” He grumbles, taking a sit beside Yixing.

They run around the studio, earning a few laughs on the way. Baekhyun guffaws and runs to hide behind Sehun, making the young boy snort at Jongdae’s failed attempts to claw the grinning boy out of his human shield.

Chanyeol watches from across the room, big round eyes observing the way Baekhyun’s eyes draw into pretty slits, like half moons, and his lips form that soft puppy shape that fans swoon for on regular basis as he pouts cutely to appease a still annoyed Jongdae that refuses to relent his aggressive pursue for blood.

Everything about Baekhyun is pretty, he contemplates; his delicate, long fingers, the soft purse of his lips, the constellations of freckles sporadically sprinkled over random patches of milky white skin. Every curve and every edge that defines the smaller is a work of art.

Baekhyun’s body is desirable, his family is good looking, and his puppy is absolutely adorable. Everything that surrounds the smaller one is beautiful in a way. And of course, by rule, Baekhyun’s girlfriend is equally pretty.

Taeyeon’s all high cheekbones, pouty lips and fluttering eyelashes. Her waist is thin and fits perfect in Baekhyun’s strong arms, her hips slim yet round and shapely, and her legs are toned and smooth.

Chanyeol sometimes wonders how well they must match, when her legs mold perfectly around Baekhyun’s waist. They look like the perfect fit if he dared to say, as bitter as he feels about that discovery.

And if he compares Baekhyun to a puzzle piece, he’d be that piece that’s easy to find at first sight and Chanyeol would be the piece left behind, that piece that only has one possible connection. Perfect pieces fit together; stray pieces have to wait for their time, from the sidelines.

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun and him don’t fit at all—never have. When Chanyeol’s buried deep inside the older boy, Baekhyun’s all round curves and soft edges, whilst Chanyeol’s all sharp angles and jagged hips.

But sometimes God smiles upon him and takes pity on his misery, because sometimes they manage to make it work despite the odd angles. In those moments, moments like this, they work around it, with the way they draw closer together to find the perfect fit, and against all odds they find _the_ fit.

This is how it should be, Chanyeol muses as his legs wrap around Baekhyun’s hips, pulling the latter closer. A delicious shiver breaks from the point of contact and spreads in every direction, heat intensifies and settles in the pit of his stomach as the taller boy gasps and arches his back off the bed, wanting to mold into Baekhyun’s form and disappear.

Baekhyun’s lips lower from his jaw to his neck, dragging over his pulse as his tongue and teeth are busy tracing heated maps on his skin. His lips are so, so soft, and for a moment they feel more like butterfly wings fluttering on his neck, but he knows better. Chanyeol knows that as soft as Baekhyun’s lips currently feel as they hover hotly over his adam’s apple, they’re deadly.

His gorgeous mouth has the ability to physically soothe as fast as it can verbally bruise. Chanyeol’s been on the receiving end of both for years now; he’s had enough practice now to not let the soft nothings whispered breathlessly on his skin hurt him.

The pressure builds and builds, and his hands find purchase on the sheets, gripping the fabric tightly as Baekhyun finally gives in and starts rocking his hips forward, grinding into the tight heat as his face buries into the soft curve of Chanyeol’s neck, bottom lip dragging sloppily over the slick skin and Chanyeol’s moans fill the room soon enough, mouthing silent pleas into the stagnant air as his hips snap and speed up.

The rapper closes his eyes tightly and urges his own hips to meet Baekhyun’s as the latter seeks desperately for their release.

His hands, his beautiful hands are suddenly searing hot trails across the sweaty expanse of Chanyeol’s chest, thumbs brushing against his ribcage as they travel to his stomach. The dark haired male pointedly avoids Chanyeol’s erection that’s currently curved ever so painful over his stomach, skin red and taught, twitching with every thrust and drag of skin against skin.

It’s torture, but the way the tip of his fingers graze Chanyeol’s hipbones and the goose bumps that rise on their wake makes it bearable enough, cooling his burning skin with silent promises.

The air thickens and it takes him a few seconds to notice Baekhyun’s no longer tucked in the crook of his neck but face to face, robbing him space and air and something lurches in Chanyeol’s chest as the older boy brushes his nose against his before pressing their foreheads together.

It’s too much; Chanyeol wants to pull away, the hooded lust in Baekhyun’s eyes barely concealing those other emotions he’d rather stay oblivious to. He’s afraid of what he might find, so he’d rather not look too much into the raven-haired boy’s thoughts.

He doesn’t want to dwell too much in the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun might harbor more than a friends-with-benefits sentiment—and he definitely doesn’t want to dwell too much in the terrifying, but very realistic possibility that it might be all he has and will ever see between them.

Unconsciously, his eyes stray and his stare slips sideways, trying to escape Baekhyun’s prying eyes, but a sudden, unwanted high-pitched groan stumbles from his lips as the boy on top purposefully snaps his hips harder, two quick powerful thrusts, to get the point across. To make Chanyeol know he’s not allowed to look elsewhere at this very moment.

Not that he would’ve been able to any longer, as Baekhyun swiftly grabs both of Chanyeol’s hands into his own, lacing them together before he lifts them over the taller one’s head, briefly brushing over his pastel hair before pressing them against the headboard, restraining his movements further.

 _Baek- Baek, fuck_ … he whines wantonly, a pathetic plea as his thighs start quacking and his legs go slack at each side of the older boy’s hips, no longer able to keep up, choking on a strangled sob soon after as his orgasm comes barreling and crashing over his body like tidal waves.

It washes over sinfully as every muscle clenches and ripples, and he can feel Baekhyun’s orgasm finally reaching and tipping the boy into a lustful abyss as he finally leans back and sits on his heels, head thrown back and mouth going slack as his hips pound restlessly, again and again, riding his orgasm, gripping the taller’s thighs up and apart as he finishes off.

In that moment, between bliss, pleasure and pain, Chanyeol can’t help but find Baekhyun unreal.

Coming back to his senses, the rapper draws a shaky breath and slings an arm tiredly over his eyes, steadying his breathing while he concentrates on committing that image of Baekhyun lost in pleasure to his memory.

Chanyeol groans softly a few moments after and bites his lower lip, trying to ignore the burn that follows as the dark haired boy pulls out and away, mumbling a heartfelt apology at the unwelcomed discomfort before he lays down beside him.

He ignores the way the shorter male wounds his arms around his waist snuggly, maneuvering them both sideways. Humming contently as he spoons Chanyeol, Baekhyun noses the back of his neck for a few seconds before laying a soft kiss on the sweaty locks, sleep falling upon him minutes later.

 _Baek_.. Chanyeol whispers once again, no longer in lustful abandon but in despair.

He's too overwhelmed with all the things he wishes he could say, but even as his vision becomes blurry with unshed tears, even if the peaceful feeling that buzzes over his skin it’s temporary...

Even as Baekhyun’s arms tightening around his sides feel more like shackles, and Baekhyun’s empty _I love you’s_ feel like blades piercing through each and every point his skin makes contact with his own... he has no regrets. Chanyeol loves the way his body curls to fit Baekhyun’s.

 

 

 

“Yah! Earth to Park Chanyeol! Are you listening?”

Chanyeol blinks, snapping out of his thoughts, looking up to notice the figure looming angrily over him, “Um, sorry, what?”

“Seriously,” Jongdae sighs, rolling his eyes before flickering one of his ears, “Kyungsoo and I are gonna grab something to eat from the Deli across the street before we have to come back to practice. You coming?”

“Uh.. sure.” Chanyeol nods, picking his phone and wallet laying on the side as he stands up, noticing some members are missing while the rest are loitering around the room. How long had he been spacing out? “Where are the others?”

Jongdae scratches his hip absentmindedly and shrugs, scanning the room boringly before turning around towards the exit, Chanyeol following a few steps back. Kyungsoo soon joins, answering the question still lingering in the air.

“Sehun and Jongin are downstairs talking to Taemin and Minho. I think Xiumin is talking to one of the managers about the upcoming schedule, and Baekhyun.. um, he said he already had plans for lunch? He’s coming back later.”

There’s a knowing stare shared between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and Chanyeol doesn’t need to ask what it implies.

They already knew there was something going on between them and had been going on for quite a while, something that breached the typical 'best friends' social grounds and sometimes he was tempted to investigate just how much they actually knew or speculated about it, but it wasn’t worth it. Some things were better left untouched and this was an issue he wasn't particularly pleased to poke around.

So he ignores the way his chest constricts, how his heart lurches to his throat at the idea of Baekhyun currently sharing his beautiful smile with his beautiful girlfriend, both lost in their own beautiful world, and swallowing the lump back down, he quickly brings up something about Jongdae’s last League of Legends gameplay, his shitty skills and his lack of survival skills.

"Shut up! Heechul is really fucking hard to beat!"

"You literally _bombed_ your own team." Kyungsoo drawls, deadpanned, "After like, what? Three minutes into the game?"

"Chen _loser_." Chanyeol chuckles.

It does the work, and soon the topic of Baekhyun’s obvious lunch date is thankfully tossed aside in favor of tearing Jongdae to pieces.

Chanyeol smiles at the bickering couple, taking Kyungsoo's side of the argument just to enjoy Jongdae's baffled expression, even rolling his eyes as the vocalist clutches his chest in mock indignation— _Can't believe this Yeol! I thought we had something special!—_ and the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach it’s almost gone by the time they’re back to practice.

In retrospective, he admits the issue would’ve been completely forgotten, most likely, if it weren’t for the tiny boy that urgently drags the perplexed rapper out of the studio hours later and practically shoves his giant body inside a small, dingy maintenance closet as soon as their choreographer claps his hands cheerfully and yells _10 minute break!_

So they’re back at it again, puzzles stubbornly trying to fit their wronged sides together.

Chanyeol gasps, stumbling backwards until his back is pressing uncomfortably against one of the dusty shelves cluttering the tiny space. He blinks in the darkness, hands darting forward and gripping air and skin, seeking more of Baekhyun’s warmth.

He seeks blindly, trying to will his brain and his senses to ignore the faint, yet very familiar flowery smell that currently clings to the smaller’s shirt—a perfume he’s had reluctantly become quite used to over the last year.

Baekhyun presses forward and up on his tippy toes, meshing their lips together into a heavy kiss, full of nips and whispers as his hands pull the taller boy down and closer—always closer but never close enough.

Chanyeol knows he should put an end to this mess that’s been going on for far too long, that tug-of-war that’s more of a _tugtugtug_ on Baekhyun’s side and a halfhearted war on his.

He wakes up some days with the resolution to end their stupid _whatereverthehelltheyhave_ thing.

He would kick the smaller out, close his heart and put a big sign out that reads in huge neon lights _Byun Baekhyun not allowed!_ And it'd work for quite a while, heavily armed with pursed lips and stony glares, until he’s too weak and tired to keep the pathetic facade any longer and all it takes its one or two smiles and one of those toe-curling kisses to render him speechless and have a tiny Byun Baekhyun barging into his heart once again, opening the windows, painting the walls and making a home of it all over again, as if he was never kicked out—he never was.

It’s impossible, he concludes, like wanting to will the short boy to transform into a final period, when in reality, Baekhyun’s that recurring ellipsis that keeps showing up on every paragraph of every chapter.

Byun is forever the piece that everyone finds first, that everyone wants, and Chanyeol’s the piece that’s too hard to match to and it’s always left behind.

He pictures himself sometimes as a small child, trying to force the pieces together when they’re not meant to be, throwing them away later in a vain effort to appear bored rather than defeated. 

But he can’t fool himself. At the end of the day, he admits he’s sure he’ll always be attracted to Baekhyun’s piece, and eventually, maybe, his own mismatched shape will change, and they’ll fit okay.

Until then, he keeps being the relief and the secret Baekhyun keeps behind closed doors. He keeps being the curve and the tilt in Baekhyun’s amused smile as Taeyeon asks cutely what he did last night after their date. He keeps being the tremor in Baekhyun’s touched out breaths as he writes his forlorn confessions as patches of pink and purple on every inch of the smaller one’s skin, like highways full of stardust leading to their own galaxy.

Chanyeol keeps losing himself in tight heats and whispered kisses, wondering what Baekhyun says when she asks about the bruises.

 

 

 


End file.
